The Adventures of Sonulyes
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: I have angered the God's...I am now hated by them. This journey ahead of me shallbe difficult and ruthless...this bites. Sonic and The Odyssey crossover parody. DISCONTINUED.
1. Animals and Boats

**Here it is, my parody of the beloved classic "The Adventures of Ulysses". No, not "The Odyssey" just the 177 page short coming of the retelling of his adventures. So no gigantic battle of Troy, just the monsters and fun they encounter after. I have the book with me, so thinking of stuff isn't hard, but It still takes thought. So please join me as we begin The Adventures of Sonulyes. Chapters will mirror smaller versions of the lengths of the chapters from the book, so chapters are likely to be short.**

**Chapter one: Animals and Boats**

After the long, seemingly endless war, the Greeks had finally accomplished that which they were beginning to think was impossible; They had finally conquered and destroyed the great city of Troy.

Three thousand years ago boats were extremely crappy, compared to now a days. Then again, boats were hardly used now, as you could simply use your flying car to go where you wanted, and boats were now being made into fire for burning metal for-....anyway, I digress. These powerful, sturdy ships were strong, and were the dominant leaders of the oceans back then, you saw one of those and you had better be running your ass in the opposite direction as fast as Mobianly possible. One of these main reasons was for the massive, and I mean BIG-ASS spearheads to these vessels. Each ship was equipped with these mighty war weapons, this was called the ram, and was the perfect weapon for these ancient ships.

In battle, Greeks used this style of attack to literally ram the ram into the side of an opponents own warship, this, causing it to quickly fill with water and sink. A main problem was with other styles of the ram picked up by opposing enemies, the only defense became to strike them before they struck you. If men jumped overboard there sinking ship, they simply became sitting ducks to the Greeks, and could allow them to sit and figure it out how to find another of their own ship or snipe them out of the water like ducks with arrows.

These war ships were also set with a sail and mast, of course; These however were used solely for voyaging, never battle, as trying to whack the enemy with your mast wasn't a very smart idea, as it left you also, a sitting duck. These sails were only useful for side or square winds, but were worse than useless for headwinds, as you'd most likely find yourself going the wrong way. For all who could figure this simple thing out, it meant this ships were always at the mercy of the weather, and since we all are painfully aware of how much weather likes to piss us all off, ships were always thrown off course from there set destination.

If this weren't enough, lack of space from needing small and quick turns to ram enemies and in need of agility made these lousy for holding cargo, and had very limited space when it came to storing things. So little cargo was held that only about two three days food and water for a set amount of men could be carried at once, leaving no room for anything else. Altogether, warships way back when tried as hard as they often could to stay near a port and shore, and tried to avoid open sea as often as they could.

And so we end this annoying back story about hips that you don't care about, and get to our beloved hero, Sonulyes. Who? You say, the hell is that? Why it's a sad fan boys version of Sonic and Ulysses combined, now shush and listen. Now, this combo of no space and sucky warships for long journey's, added up and made Sonulyes's victories over Troy, a lose. How? Because, being mortal's who had just completely taken over and ransacked and then destroyed there long hated enemies city, they took every last piece of treasure they could that wouldn't make their boat sink. Dumbassery you say? Yes, it was. Of course though, if they hadn't been greedy bastards then they wouldn't of had a problem to stop at islands and ergo have an exciting adventure would they? Exactly. After all, bad luck makes good stories.


	2. The Echidnian's

**Chapter 2: The Echidnian's**

Despite dumbassery, they did have food and water, though limited it was still food and water. With this, and the fact that weather had decided to actually stop being a bitch, and help the poor greedy crew out a little for once, the voyage started off normally and peacefully. All was well, as the gentle winds filled the soft sails and slowly but surely blew the small fleet of ships homeward, toward Ithaca, there homeland, as the little boats scuddled along the gigantic water like bugs.

However, two days following there leave form Troy, Sonulyes spied something through the fog on that dreary morning, a view of what appeared to him to be rock, a whitish rock, if that was the case that meant food and water, which they were now at rations on. He grinned his cocky smirk, as his blue spines told him it was not only land, but as they neared it, and he was right, a city. Not THAT big, but a city at that. The blue hedgehog could see the populace, a red furred beings, much like that of a certain someone he himself knew. He could see green sparkling grasses, fat plump cattle just waiting for them, and those red furred people, strolling around their little corner of the world in white tunics.

Ten years of war could make anyone an angry son of a bitch, who couldn't care less about things like "mercy" anymore, and whoever was in a position to take and kick ass, went and took and kicked ass. The blue colored hedgehog stood on the far bow of his ship, eyebrow raised as his eyes continually scanned the island, still checking the whole thing over and over. He heard someone approach, as he turned to see Knukylochus, a hard, powerful old warrior, the same race as those of the island, although obviously not caring or even giving it second thought. His lavender colored eyes watched Sonulyes, as the hedgehog turned to him.

"We're attacking right?" He asked his captain, as he watched him. "I mean...it's right there, defenseless, we could go in, take what we need and be back without loosing one guy." Sonulyes, being the smart cookie he was tilted and shook his head at once, agreeing but not all too sure about the plan.

"Yeah...it looks easy...but the wind is on our side right now, and we're lucky to have had it this long already, I'm worried that stopping and looting this city might ruin our luck." The red man rolled his eyes, moving closer and and whispering to him.

"But just look at it! This sad little city was practically thrown into our way, it must have been put there by the gods. You know they get _pissed _when people don't do what they want...frankly, it would be bad luck not to attack." The blue man keened in and heard his men nodding and whispering, agreeing with the red echidna, also wanting yet more loot. He sighed, knowing too well the wrath of God's was death, and reluctantly turned to his men, giving the order as they cheered, turning towards the shore of the small city island, like lamb to the slaughter.

The brown carved ships slowly and silently hit the shore of the sand, mounting the beach as they proceeded with gathering out, drawing swords if necessary. The red populace quickly gasped, yelling, and, as the men advanced upwards towards the white city, flew to the other side, into the rolling hills. Knukylochus smirked, drawing his sword and yelling to the men.

"AFTER THEM! KILL THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" The men all nodded and started to tear after them, however Sonulyes simply stood, putting his hand up to his side and raising an eyebrow. The men stopped, looking at him with disbelief.

"What are you doing!?"

"...Do not chase them, we have no room for slaves." The crew blinked.

"But...we were gonna 'kill them alllllllllll!'...remember?" Sonulyes shook his head.

"No time, take what we need and we're outta here." With annoyance and some grumbling the men advanced slower, going from house to house, and taking any food water and treasures they could find. Returning to the beach they heaped the massive piles upon the beach, going back and getting more constantly. Sonulyes stood, watching them with arms crossed, like an evil overseer. Soon he announced that they would gather the cattle, offer ten to the gods and then fill there bellies with roasting meat as they had a later feast. Still no sign of the townspeople...

Little did the men know, the men of the city had regrouped in the depths of the forest, gathering every man that could remotely have a chance of kicking ass, and armoring them up, as they got ready to retake their city. These men were dangerous, at least with powerful war chariots, barring spikes on the wheels, ready to shishkabob anyone trying to take their town...gee, like a certain someone we know. They charged, running back down the hills towards the feasting men, who, by now, where either half drunk or too full, or simply not prepared for them at all. The blue hedgehog made the spitting coffee trick, as wine flew from his mouth, covering Knukylochus, as he flew up yelling to his men in a crazy mad rage.

"GET UP! GET UP! WE'RE SCRWED IF THEY GET OVER HERE! FIGHT FIGHT!" The men looked around wildly, as they grabbed their swords and armor and forced it back on, meeting the Echidnian's, the rest retreated, leaving their gold and treasure and high tailing it back to their ships, screaming like girls and making Sonulyes shake his head. The blue hedgehog took the two strongest men of his crew, including the red "advisor" from earlier and threw down a large tree trunk, where Sonulyes jumped upon it, taking his bow and arrows, and putting his right eye right to it, as he aimed towards the massive crowd. "...Not in your life..." An arrow fired, flinging form his bow and zipping right over the tops of his reinforced men, and, aiming for the deadly chariots, struck down the horses, leaving the charging things to fall to the ground, useless.

Thanks to their captains perfect aiming, the rest of the soldiers, other than several who stayed back to fend off the foot soldiers, ran back to their boats, sending them off the beach and jumping in them, as they made to their rowers and rowed like hell. Altogether, eighteen men were left, killed by the enemy and left on the beach. He saw the looks on his men's faces and sighed.

"Well...we got away..." They all shook their heads, rowing away from the island as they could hear the red echidnian people still yelling at them form the shores, throwing things and shooting arrows, not reaching as they became too far. Sonulyes looked over his ship, hit by spears and hacked by axes, he frowned, seeing that his journey to home was already complicated; They had food but now the ship was in trouble. As he looked he noticed that everything was slow, the ship itself was slower than it had been. He wondered until he saw the sad amounts of piles of treasure, in that moment he realized there massive greed.

Seeing the men as they were he silently took ti upon himself, as he took the bags of heavy jewels, as he dumped them over the side of the ship. He did this quietly, seeing the beautiful nyads, daughters of lord Vectidon, the lord of the ocean. He he watched as the beautiful women were attracted by the jewels, but not a second later, they seemed to giggle and wink at him, vanishing beneath the water just as a young voice came to his ear from next to him.

"(Gasp) C-Captain! What are you?-Mpmmh." Sonuyles quickly covered his mouth, glaring at the youngest member of the crew, Tailcus, which Sonulyes had always liked for his simple purity of heart and ability to be the only one of the crew who could make him smile. The orange fox blinked, looking at the captain like he had gone off his rocker, but the blue hedgehog leaned in, looking at him seriously.

"Breathe nothing of this to any of them...understand?" The fox nodded, not wanting to make him mad and he let go of his muzzle, as the fox whispered.

"But, why?" Sonulyes turned back to the crew, and looked at him.

"The treasure is making us slower...we must get rid of it. While riches are important, getting home as fast as we can is more important." Tailcus nodded, as he understood, also wishing to return home.

Meanwhile, Vectidon, who had sudnelly ceased snoring woke, looking to see his many daughters following the boat, and seeing the treasure falling over, he frowned.

"...Those can't be the same guys I helped beat Troy? There stealin ma nyads! I'll show them!"

**XD First two chapters, funny and cool idea I think, and is very...unique. We're studying the Odyssey in English class right now and I love Greek Monsters and stuff so yup, this came up.**


	3. The PetalEater's

**Chapter 3: The Petal-Eaters**

And so, despite Ulysses having no say in Vectidon's assumptions about stealing the water chicks, he was sent off course, as a storm was brought up, did some damage, threw some guys, broke some stuff. Long story short, Ulysses was thrown off again, now pissed as hell about the God's being idiotic losers who couldn't take the time that the stupid water chicks came up of their own free will, not him. No, all HE was doing was being un-greedy.

At any rate, the small fleet now came upon the shores of Libya, which, at that time, was known as the "Land were Antoineous plays.". Now, who the hell is Antoineous? Why, he was the son of Hypnos, god of sleep, and cousin to Shades (shade-ees...you should get it XD). It was his job, to fly around the world, throwing sleep at people and making them sleep, day in and day out, all he did. His father Hypnos was the one who mixed the sleep for him. Hypnos made the sleep sad and thick, saying to Antoineous that "sho see ma sun, it is a little, a how shou say...giving dem a little death veach night, preparring dem for da Kingdom of zleep." However, his aunt, Mariesphone, saying that it was not death you shall scatter, but happy thoughts, giving man death only upon his time.

These bright pictures she wove were called dreams, and Antonieous was ecstatic tat a small piece of a man's mind was left awoke to ream, to think while he was asleep. And so he messed with them, pulling them, moving them, making new dreams, making new, bright colors. He made them so complex he pondered how they came to be, and went back to Mariaesphone, saying he requested a a flower to make people sleep, and it should be a black and purple color, but, with one petal that was streaked with red, the petal of dreams. The blonde haired blue eyed goddess smiled, making the requested flower in-between her fingers, and giving it to the god.

She told him she would name it "Lotus", the flower that brings dreams and sleep to all. And so the god took the flower and planted it in Libya, where it was constantly Summer, where the flower grew and grew and grew, until it covered the whole damn island, making the country side smell like, for some strange reason, feet. The people of the island ate nothing else, plugging their noses they ate the petals of the purple and black flower, and instantly became, a how you say, 'conked out'. They only slept and gathered flowers, and that was it, while Antonieous studied their various dreams.

It was toward the shores of Libya that Vectidon's rage had left what remained of Sonulyes's men, and they, being incredibly tired from how far and how long they had searched for land found the shores of "Petalland" and smiled, groggily with eyes half open, as they slowly moved towards the shore. Upon reaching it all boats dropped onto the beach, all the men barely making it ten feet before plummeting to the ground, and beginning to snore, out cold.

They slept there, for not long before a disturbance in the force could be felt, as the trees at the top of the shore parted, revealing another race of beings, bee's. Not two feet tall a swarm of the large bees came out, smiling as they carried large amounts of the foul smelling flowers in their arms,. They buzzed over, two to each man, as they made a circle of the flowers and petals around each one. The one that went to Sonulyes grinned, getting in his face though he was asleep as he began buzzing loudly.

"Sleepy! Sleepy! Sleepy is fun!" As soon as the bee's had come out they vanished into the trees again, leaving men now smelling strongly of feet as the lay on the shores, some face up and some face down. Soon enough a man woke, blinking and getting up, he looked around and then his eyes widened, as he quickly covered his nose and sat up, looking around and seeing it was the flowers. He gasped, his hand reaching towards the purple flowers and grabbing them as he forced towards his mouth. He screamed like a girl as the flowers went into his mouth, his eyes watering from the taste, before he blinked and fell to the sand, snoring once more.

Antoineous hovered over each men in an individual manner, looking over each one as he read their dreams.

"Hmmm...no no no no no, des men, all their dreams are, how you say, full of blood and gold and...women. No...I shall paint them new dreams." And so he did, for each man he made a dream of home, of their awaiting wives and some, children, of their homeland they couldn't wait to come back to. He saw the smiles on their faces and smiled to himself, then hovering over Sonulyes, raising an eyebrow as he attempted to read his dreams. The blue spines, the lined eyes, the brown muzzle, he shook his head. "Hmmm...dis man's dream...his deeds are a sullan, and his needs are a, how you say, terriable. I cannot help him" He shook his head, frowning at the dreams that came to him form the hedgehog. "Ewwwa! Look at dat giant man with one eye! And that evil brown furred women with many arms and legs! Yes, his dreams are his own, I ama sorry Sonulyes, your dreams are icky and frankly, I do not a want to touch dem." Leaving the man and the rest as he vanished into thin air, just as the blue hedgehog woke form his nightmare. He stood up, looking around franticly and blinking in confusion at all his men asleep around flowers that...that...smelled like feet??? He quickly made a disgusted noise, covering his nose as he looked at the flowers, one hand, on it's own reaching for it.

"Rrrrrr...what the heck!? I am not eating that!" His hand let go of the flowers, as he flew up, sighing at the lazy fools he called his men and tried waking them, but to no avail. He even saw one wake up, eat some of the flowers and fall back asleep. To this his eye twitched, as he took two men at a time, and attempted to carry them all, one by one, back to the ships. As he did he began to feel sleepy, and wavered to stay awake, as he made groggy noises, wavering like he was a drunk. He groaned, propping his eyes open by dunking himself in the cold ass water before shivering. "CRAP THAT'S COLD!!!" Eventually, after slumping the men on top of each other, and making his way to pushing the boats form the beach, after latching them together using rope, he left form the beach, moving three boats all by himself, as he headed out away from the beach, where the awful smell soon left. "(Sniff)...Ahhhh...much better..." His mind left to his nightmare, as he thought of the dangers he saw, his men dying horribly, killed by monsters and dangers he couldn't comprehend. He began to wonder...was this his future for him and his men? (line form Jim Carey and "The Mask") "I'd like to think so! HA-HA-HA!"


	4. The Eggclops's Cave

**Chapter 4: The Eggclops cave**

After the hero of Ithaca had saved his lazy-ass men from Petal island, he, being so bright, made the hypothesis that they were running into one problem after another. They were, aGAIN, out of food and water, this time the blue hedgehog hopped that since he had gotten rid of half the loot that they could last longer and stop making pit stops at these stupid islands that kept wasting their time. He continually got more worried and worried, as he could often hear the men whining about how they were "so happy on the island" and how "they should of left them there". He was afraid there'd be mutiny afoot if he didn't make with the food and water soon and get them happy.

This part of the Mogean Sea was speckled with islands of bad things one after the other, each one was dangerous, and eventually Sonulyes saw it as if maybe the gods were playing a sick game of "Choose which way you wanna die! Bitch!" with him and his crew. Unfortunately, this time they were insanely desperate from need of nourishment, and Sonulyes, finally yelling out loud at his "damn stomach to shut the hell up" he decided to stop at the next island, his stomach telling him to screw whatever was waiting there for them...

there was one big problem, as it turned out the God's were indeed having a lot of fun playing "Let's screw with Sonulyes!" and made him steer towards the worst possible island of the lot of them. Little did he know, he and hi men were yelping in happiness at "Eggclops Island". The Eggclops were a race of massive giants, that were stupid, yet somehow managed to make clothes that looked futuristic. They all wore different colored coat looking things, and they all had the same small head, bulbous long nose, and instead of eyes, had these two large dark blue glass things that were called "spectacles" or something. These giants always fought with each other over who's lab coat was more awesome and who's spectacles reflected light the most, that was tested with how well they could blind someone with a glare in them.

The boats approached the island, misty, but form what Sonulyes could see, rolling hills and rocks dominated the island, he raised an eyebrow, telling his men that he and the strongest of them should take a look first, to make sure it was safe. This was of course looked upon by the ones who were left behind as "I get all the food first". Completely unaware to them, a large Eggclops was sitting behind a far away cave, over viewing the small boast and seeing them disembark on a quest for food. He wore large black pants and a weird looking red coat, with two beady blue spectacles that weren't even attacked to anything...they were a part of his face!

"Ohohohohohoho! Those are some tasty looking sailors! They'll go for my sheep perfectly!"

"Come on! I'm STARVING!" Sonulyes ran, the others after him as they ran up the small trail up the hill that led to a large, round cave. They blinked and took out their weapons, seeing a dim light form inside. "Hmmm..." Knuckylochus gasped.

"Is that...SHEEP!?" All the other eight men besides Sonulyes all looked at him and sniffed the air, sure enough it was the meat of sheep.

"OMG! SHEEP!" Like sad, brainless T-rex's they ran towards the cave, all guard against enemies lost in their ravenous hunger. Sonulyes was still uneasy, knowing that these islands were unsafe and the smell of meat was NOT a good thing. He followed his hingry men into the large cave, examining the ceiling and thinking. Knuckylochus saw themeat, and although it was as hot as lava, jumped and bit into it, his mouth burning as he swallowed it.

"OWW SWEET MOTHER OF!-Ahhhhh...so good!-HOT! HOT! IT BURNS LIKE!-Mmmmmmm!-OWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Sonulyes shook his head, wondering why, WHY good help was so DAMN fucking hard to find these days as the men all sat around thew fire. As he thought though there was a loud rumble and he wheeled around, as did the men turn round, the cave becoming dark.

"OHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sonulyes couldn't believe his eyes, he had...no idea what he was looking at. It was a giant obviously, but instead of cloth for clothes it had...a strange fabric, red with golden, almost bars of gold on it's chest, it wore gloves liked them, and also had massive black pants that lined his legs somehow, like they were...made to fit him. Sonulyes blinked and watched him.

"...What are you?..." The large monster laughed his weird laugh again.

"OHOHOHOHOHHO! I am Eggphemus! The most hungry and ruthless Eggclops on the island!" The voice of a sailor came from one of Sonulyes's men as he cried.

"(Crying) It's so hideous!" Eggphemus frowned.

"SHUT UP!-Anyway...I do hope you can all explain to me why you eating my meat!?" They all looked wide eyed, a single piece of meat falling form one of their chins.

"Uhhhhhh..." Eggphemus grinned.

"Well then, I think it's only fair for me to eat one of you!" The men, again screamed like girls as the massive egg shaped giant hauled up one to his mouth and dropped him down his gullet. You could hear the screaming as he went down and then a sort of inaudible "Ahfohdpdhfop'hsoi!" As he was disgusted. Sonulyes knew it was up to him, so he turned and grinned.

"Man...your WAY too powerful for us Eggphemus..." The monster nodded, smiling.

"That I am you small hedgehog." The blue hedgehog continued to grin.

"I bet we'd NEVER be able to out beat you in a test of strength..." Eggphmus again smirked.

"Hehehe...indeed."

"Hmmm...I think I could beat you though..." Eggphemus suddenly looked down, frowning and then smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yup..." The monster frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"If your so sure, how about a test of strength?" Sonulyes smirked, his plan working perfectly.

"Sure...how about...we try opening the door to the cave?" Eggphemus looked at it, stroking his chin before smirking again.

"very well hedgehog. YOU go first!" The men watched, gaping as their captain shrugged and went over to the rock side, pushing against it and making a scene.

"Nnnnnnnnn!...Rrrrrrrrrrr!...RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-...nope, can't do it..." Eggphemus laughed a great belly laugh as he grinned and pointed at him.

"HA! See?" Sonulyes shrugged.

"Yup...but can YOU do it?" Eggphemus made another noise.

"You saw me close it earlier, you don't need to see it again."

"Oh, yes, but...closing it is easier than opening it...but you know I could even close it..." The giant frowned again, looking at it and smiling, wanting to beat the hedgehog.

"...Fine, well how about this!?" He grasped the side of the massive circular boulder, pulling with all his might as it slowly rolled. "RRRRRRRRRR!!!" The boulder slowly moved, as Sonulyes grinned, walking up to it and smiling as he finished opening it.

"(Whistle)...yup, you sure beat me." The giant smirked triumphantly, as the hedgehog motioned for his men to move it.

"Well, of course! I'm a giant! Your a measly little bug!" The men exited slowly and silently, as Sonulyes side stepped his way out of the cave, still looking at the giant, who was too busy looking away with pride.

"Oh yeah, well I'll be seeing ya!" He ran down the coast with his crew members as they ran into the ships, running to the rows and rowing. "ROW FOR YOU GOD-DAMNED LIVES!!!" Eggphemus, too dumb to look around chuckled.

"Oh yes! Well it was nice seeing you." He went over and sat down at his fire, smiling happily for a moment, before frowning. "...hey...wait a minute....................................HEY!" The crew began laughing, as they pointed back at the giant stamping outside his cave, cursing down at them as he waved his fist furiously. "OH I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS NAMELESS HEDGEHOG!"

**L...O...L I know I changed that up but that was SO much more funny XD. Besides I can't use the poke out single eye thing since he isn't a cyclops he's an eggclops :3. **


	5. The Watcher of the Breeze

**Chapter 5: The Watcher of the Breeze**

For the next several days, the small ships continued to flow through the ocean, it's captain and his men still laughing over the final words form the giant Eggclops.

FLASHBACK

"What is your name sailor!?" Sonulyes laughed as he turned to the giant.

"Somebody!" The men began to laugh along with him, as they rowed away form the island and the frowning giant. Eggphemus blinked, falling to his knees and begging towards the sky.

"...Oh great father! Please bring misery to somebody and his men!" From the depths of the ocean the monster heard a loud, yet not so threatening voice.

"Who did it my son?"

"Somebody!"

"......?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ahahahahahahah! He was so dumb!" The sailors laughed, rowing at their stations as they sweat profusely under the sun. Sonulyes grinned and began to turn around, stopping his sentence as he blinked. "Now straight...ahead to......Ithaca...(whistle)." Loud opera music played, as the men all gawked ahead of them, at the amazing gates of gold in front of them, stretching across to the left or right as far as they could see. Sonulyes continued gawking, until a familiar young voice came form next to him.

"...C-Captain..." Sonulyes shook his head, smiling.

"W-Well...it doesn't stretch across the sea, there must be an entrance somewhere."

"Yeah...right there." The blue hedgehog looked where Tailcus was pointing and sweat dropped, a large door saying "ENTRANCE" above it.

"...Oh...yeah...well, get going!" The men began rowing again, now heading inside the large golden gates, which opened and closed behind them. The hedgehog smiled gently, a sudden breeze hitting them and cooling them gently. "Mmmmm...man, that's a nice-WHOA!" He was all at once thrown off his feet, hitting the mast with a bang and held on for dear life as the boat was thrown off the water and went soaring through the air towards the shore.

"HOOO-O-O-O-L-L-L-Y-Y-Y-Y S-S-S-S-H-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-T-T-T-T!!!" The men, for now the fifth time as it had begun to turn into a sad running gag flew into the shore, sending Sonulyes flying out of the boat and hitting the shore face down. As the hedgehog slowly groaned with pain he felt a cool come over him as he heard a voice unfamiliar with him.  
"Hey there sailor." Sonulyes looked up, blinking in the light as he got up, gazing upon a hedgehog like himself except this one was of a white or silver color, and his hair...or spines were pointing up. Sonulyes got up, much so in a bad mood.

"Rrrr...oww...Who the hell are you?" The hedgehog, seemingly unphased bu his words went on smiling.

"Why I'm Silvolus, the watcher of the breeze." Sonulyes blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait...were you the one who did that?"

"Yup."

"..............Then wouldn't it be keeper of the winds?" he white hedgehog's weird smiling face went on creepily.

"Nope. Breeze." The blue hedgehog rubbed his head.

"Okay..." The white hedgehog then clasped his hands together, looking at him and grinning.

"Well, you are a guest of my awesomely kick ass palace mountain thing, and so I shall now go and have a feast with you while you tell me a story!"

"...Why?"

"Because I like stories!"

"...Okay..." And so Sonulyes followed the strange man into the path that led to a cliff that led to a platform that led up a trail of rings, that he ring dashed and finally reached the man's "awesomely kick ass palace mountain thing.". Upon going inside they sat at a a large wooden table, where the man gave him food as Sonulyes told him his journey so far, first of the clever victory over Troy, where he had devised a plan to build a wooden human, and all the men climb and hide in it's groin, where they came out and attacked the Troy soldiers. Silvolus started laughing at the groin part, and as Sonulyes went on, discovered the strange man continued laughing, and began laughing so hard he fell to the floor, kicking his feet in the air and turning purple.

"Uhhh...it wasn't that funny..."

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAH!!! YOU SAID 'GROIN'!!! AHAHAHAHHAAHHA!" The blue hedgehog wished he could just back away slowly from the incredibly creepy man, as he soon regained his composure, and got up back on the hair, crossed his legs and acted like nothing happened. "Go on.". And so Sonulyes continued, telling him of the Echidnian's, the Petal Island, and the Eggclops. Silvolus nodded and smiled at this, hearing how he tricked the giant with a fake test of strength. "Mmmmm...yes, very clever, very clever indeed..................................................................." Sonulyes sat there as the white hedgehog continually stroked his chin for several minutes on end, looking at the floor. "...You know...I like you! Have this!" Without warning a massive brown bag was thrown into Sonulyes's hands, as he made a grunt and almost fell off his chair.

"Uhhh...thanks, what is it?"

"Why it's a breeze."

"...So...it's easy to handle, but what is it?"

"No my boy it's a breeze." Sonulyes frowned.

"I get that, but what is it?"

"...THE WIND DUMBASS!!!" Sonulyes's eyes widened as he blinked and chuckled.

"Ohhhhh...sorry...what's it for?" The white being smiled again, getting up.

"That there will help you get back to Itacha."

"Really!? Oh thanks! Wait...how'd you know I was from-"

"Have a nice day!" Without another moments word the blue hedgehog was shoved out the door, falling off the vertical cliff right outside the door with the bag, hitting several cliffs before landing in the boat waiting for him. All his crew mates looked at him, raising there eyebrow's.

"...Captain?...Are you okay?" Sonulyes groaned, getting up with a shaky voice and taking the bag as he sat at the bow, an annoyed expression on his face.

"...I'm fine. Let's go...not too farther until we reach home." The men nodded, only two dared to ask what the bag he held was.

"What's in the bag?" Sonulyes frowned at them, taking it and pointing towards the two empty rowers.

"This is my precious, and if you don't get back to those rowers, so help me Zeus I will go Gollum on all your asses!" Both men shrugged, as they returned to the rowers, thinking of what could be in the bag...

(narrator voice form Spongebob)

9 Days Later

"Hehehehhe...THE GOLD IS ALL MINE!!!.........RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" The hawk continued trying to rip open the bag's handle but simply couldn't. His partner, a brown colored monkey frowned as Sonulyes, snoring logs not too far away was soon to wake up.

"Hurry! Open it!"

"I...can't!" The brown primate gave an annoyed sigh, grabbing a knife and holding it up.

"Fine! Tear it open!" He swung down, his knife hitting the rope that bound it, as it flew open. There was a loud POP, and before the men knew what was happening they were thrown backwards, flying around and around and going up and up until they were out of sight. The rest of the men started to panic, as the boat was lifted upwards, flying through the air and then zooming backwards, across the ocean at only Zeus knew what speed. The men stopped screaming as another loud bang occurred, the boat hit the beach, after flying through the massive sign, which had now said "YOU IDIOT'S I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT" Instead of "WELCOME". The boat skimmed the large stone beach like a flat stone on a pebble thrown by a six year old as they pouted because there mom said no cake. It came to a stop, in front of the same weird white colored hedgehog.

Sonulyes got out, panting as he blinked at the man.  
"...What happened!?" The hedgehog shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I told you not to open it." Sonulyes looked furious.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT!" The man either didn't hear or was immune to hearing comebacks, as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't of opened it...now I can't help you."

"WHY!?"

"Good bye." He turned and walked back up the path, as Sonulyes's eyes twitched, veins popping threw his skin on his temple. The men backed away, as he exploded.

"WHY IS EVEROYONE IN THIS FUCKING STORY A RETARD!?" He began crying, as the men all shrugged, dragging him and throwing in the ship, and sailed on back through the gates, which now read "PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

**Silver XD. Oh, question, are you all dead? I submitted 4 chapters all at once 2 days ago and no comments...let alone favorites...-_-. This would be a good time to tell you, I'm going to skip some chapters, not because I'm lazy but because they really don't have significant meaning in my opinion, and I don't want to write them. This is a funny retelling of a retelling, not a complete retelling with some humor and different characters. They will all get a paragraph explaining them though.**


	6. Rebeca

**Chapter 6: Rebeca**

Well, that was predictable, after a short while leaving the strange isle of the breeze, it wasn't a whole lot longer before Sonulyes fond himself faced with another island, this one larger than the last one, and this one not having a big ass gate in front of it. On his way from the isle of the breeze however the crew had found themselves faced with another smaller island, where the sun and moon spun around the sky like a giant fan, and there was no such thing as light or day. In fact the light and darkness intertwined so much, that it created an unsteady stream of flashing, which ultimately gave several of his men seizures, causing them to fall over and foam at the mouth before ultimately dieing.

Thanks to that stupid island, and some gigantic man eating trees, that had also destroyed two of his ships, and eaten several of his men, leaving him with now only one boat and one crew. So, sad and depressed, and a little pissed off at the god's for still having fun laughing thee asses off at making his life miserable, he approached the island. This time, the blue captain was sick of loosing guys, and had decided to go alone.

"...Alright. Here's how it's gonna work kitties, this time, I go alone, and I'm gonna make sure they're isn't anything ELSE on this island that want's to eat us, wait here. If you hear a faint screaming, or I'm not back by nightfall, Tailcus is the captain and get the hell out of here." The men looked aghast, frowning at him.

"Tailcus? You must be joking! He's barely even a man! He's the youngest of all of u-"

"He's cute and fuzzy and god damnit he's gonna be second in command, so shut it!" The men all went wide eyed, as Tailcus smiled cutely, giving them all evil looks as Sonulyes ventured off into the woods of the land alone.

--

The blue hedgehog made his way through the woods, as the island was incredibly peaceful and tranquil, nothing seemed like it was going to eat him any time soon, and he was sure it was actually, ACTUALLY safe enough to lay down and take a nap. Of course, he had no time for suck things, and dredged on. He soon climbed a tree, wanting to see if it was an island, and also if there was anyone on it. He saw it was an island, and also spotted smoke, from a fire, from a fireplace. He smiled, and leap down form the tree, wondering if there were people there. Thinking, he went back to the ship, wanting to console Knukylochus before he made a decision.

"Smoke? A cottage?"

"No. I think it was something smaller, a single house or even castle."

"Hmmmm..." The red warrior pondered, looking to the men and thinking. "We shall go. I'm sick of looking at water, and want some action!" Sonulyes shrugged, laying back on the sand and closing his eyes.

"You do that, call me if you get eaten." And so Knukylochus and several men ventured into the woods, traveling and going through the endless thickness until a clearing reached them, and amazed them. A large, astonishing white stoned castle, glimmering as it appeared to be made out of marble, they whistled as they walked towards it, not even seeing the lions and cheetahs and wolves all about the entrance. As they walked through the gate they saw these, and the SHING of swords being drawn came all through the air, as they growled. Before they attacked however the animals all stopped, as a voice reached the men, they looked to the entrance of the average sized castle.

"Oh no fighting please. I can't stand to see suck sexy looking men get all sweaty...makes me get all...funky." They gawked, as a white bat, a beautiful, well shaped, large breasted female bat, wearing large chest plates and a robe leaned against the frame of the opening. One of them stopped gaping and smirked as he went up.

"Well helLO!" The bat smiled, batting her long eyelashes as she watched him approach, the other men soon did as well, as they all gathered around her, all beginning to make love growls.

"Come on boys...let's go have some fun..." She waltzed inside as the men followed, all but Knukylochus, who stood, frowning at hem leave and then not a couple minutes later heard her make an evil laugh from inside. He gasped.

--

"CAAAAAAAAAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!" Sonulyes made a snort, as he flew up form his sleep, blinking as another form fell of him, he raised an eyebrow as Tailcus fell off of him, apparently been sleeping next to him.

"Wait-Tailcus? What the hell?" The orange fox didn't have time to respond, as the red echidna flew form the thickness of the forest, yelling loudly.

"CAPTAIN!" Sonulyes's ears bent form the noise, as he frowned and yelled back equally loud "KNUKYLOCHUS!" Tailcus's own ears flattened against his head as he backed away form the yelling.

"The men! They went in! And then-then we saw this women, but then they went in, not me cause she looks like a tramp in my opinion, but then she...she...she..." The red warrior seemed to loose his breathe as Sonulyes had to help him stand.

"What is it man!?" He looked up, his eyes shaking.

"SHE TURNED THEM INTO ROCKS!!!"

"...............?" Knukylochus then fell to the gorund crying, sobbing into Sonulyes's sneakers/sandals.

"Big...round...hard...ro o o o ocks! (sob)"

"...Oooookay...well were outta here." He turned but the red man stopped him.

"NO! We have to save them!"

"...We do?"'

"YES!"

"...Damn it..."

--

Sonulyes stood before the gate, with the red echidna, who was now shaking.

"...This is it?"

"Y-Yup..."

"It doesn't look that dangerous..."

"GO IN!" He pushed him inside the gate, and then heard the red echdina running back through the forest towards the beach, yelling madly. The blue hedgehog looked around, noticed there were a lot of boulders randomly placed around, as he walked towards the palace. As he reached near the door there was a sudden sound of wings...no...something else...He wheeled around and gasped. There in front of him, not three feet away, floated Romes, (Ro-mees),the messanger god...for the gods. He raised an eyebrow at the walrus and chuckled.

"Heh...well what do you know? Romes. What are you doing here?" The walrus god looked at him and smiled.

"I wouldn't go in there yet, Sonulyes."

"Why not?"

"Who lives in that welcoming castle is the witch, Rebeca, who, if your not careful, will turn you into a rock."

"......................................."

"However, eat this, it'll make you immune." Sonulyes blinked at a few pieces of grass, and chuckled.

"...Grass?" The god frowned.

"Fine, get turned into a rock, like I care."

"...You must if your giving me this..."  
"I am a messenger Sonulyes, I was sent by another god who wants to help you, I could care less." Sonulyes laughed.

"Fair enough." He took the grass and ate it, as the god went on as he chewed.

"She will feed you and give you a drink of wine, the wine turns you into a rock, drink it, this special grass will keep you a man...uhhh...animal thing...then threaten to kill her with your sexiness, and she will obey." The blue hedgehog grinned.

"Sweet." Romes then nodded, giving him the thumbs up as did the hedgehog.

"Keep it real."

"Sure thing!" The god then vanished into thin air, and Sonulyes turned around, and headed inside the castle.

--

"...Wh-what the?...you...WHAT THE HELL!?" The bat store in horror, as the blue hedgehog smirked at her throwing the goblet to the floor and rubbing his lips of the red liquid.

"Mmmm...nice wine." She frowned, putting her hands on the table and getting up, leaning at him and trying to figure it out.

"How are you?..." He smirked.

"Not a rock?"

".................Yeah."

"Well I ate some grass."

"...o.o." He again rubbed his mouth, before in an instant he was behind her, holding her from behind and whispering into her ear, putting on a bad Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation.

"...Now...surrender, or I shall kill jou with ma muscles..." He heard he chuckle, and then give a sigh.

"...Very well..I suppose, just this once..." She kept her word, as Sonulyes to up and looked around, all the large rocks turned back into animals, and they all crowded around him, laughing and cheering. He was about to leave, when heard the bat give a purposeful clear of the throat, he turned, as she wa snow wearing half the clothes as before. He grinned, walking into a room hidden by a tapestry as the men sat there, hearing them pleasure one another.

"...Lucky bastard..."

--

The blue hedgehog grinned wiping himself off as he and Rebeca appeared form behind the veil, both sweating. As he was about to leave she called him back. He went to her, watching as she now looked serious.

"Listen Sonulyes. You cannot yet depart for Itacha, you must first travel to the land of the dead...to Tartarus." Sonulyes's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, looking up at the ceiling and yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!......................why?" She chuckled.

"I dunno, the god's told me to tell you you have to go there so you can talk to some ghosts and let them then tell you how to go home." He frowned, and grumbled. "Of course...if you want to stay here..." She drew circles in his chest but he shook his head.

"...No...I must go...I cannot leave Ithaca without me and my men..." She smiled, but also looked sad, as he left through the gate.

"Good bye brave warrior...may the god's help you upon the perils that lay at your doorstep..."

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!.......PHEW long chapter...just like the book.**


	7. The Territory of the Deceased

**Chapter 7: Territory of the Deceased**

Great...it was not enough he had to fight people, run away from a cyclops, avoid giants, and almost get turned into a rock, NOW he had to go to the very edge of the world, to a place where no man had gone before and come back. As his single ship and crew headed towards the land of Shades, the God of the dead, a weary fog all at once became the sailor,s blocking the sky form view, and sending them into a endless darkness. The men grew worried, but the blue hedgehog stayed true, knowing that he had no choice, he could not turn back now. After a straight days of sailing, the men grew tired, as it appeared now to always be night, with no hope of sunlight anywhere in the darkness.

Sonulyes also knew of the worse dangers of the dark, starting now, as he saw off in the distance a small patch of land, but as his men looked at him for orders he shook his head.

"Avoid all island until we reach the realm of Shades..."

"Why!?"

"Because these tiny islands...islets...they are small patches of land home to the Smarchirians...large, man eating eyeballs..." The men all gulped, as they continued rowing...

--

He couldn't keep this up much longer, rest ached in his bones, and he couldn't stay awake much longer. He sent a man up to see from the top of the mast, bu as soon as he started to climb, there was a squawk from above them, and they saw, above them, a pigeon. Sonulyes grinned.

"Follow that pigeon!" The sailors nodded, following the bird as it slowly lead them through the mist, as the blue hedgehog prayed it knew where it was going.

Not hours later had fog turned into simple pitch blackness, and all the men groaned, as they felt the boat tipping.

"Stay..." They obeyed, but where weary, as the boat continued to creak as it tumbled forward inch by inch. The men held their breaths, hoping to the gods it wasn't a waterfall. Then there was a sad second where they fell, and a large splash, as they opened their eyes, and gasped. Before them was a black river, and the sky was black as well, to both sides of the boat were large trees growing, and before them, they're destination. This was the river of Styx, and therefore, they had done it, they, were the first to make it to the kingdom of the dead. The ship hit the harbor, but the sailors were almost afraid to even move, until Sonulyes gulped and got up, making them exit.

"Come on now...stop being chickens..." They went through a thick of trees, and came to a clearing, where the only thing there was a small knife on a stump. The men seemed clueless, but Sonulyes knew what it was for; He walked up, and slowly and gently grazed his wrist with the knife, making a couple drops of blood fall. As soon as they hit the ground, several white, transparent figures lurched form the darkness, dive bombing the drips of blood on the ground and licking them fiercely. Sonulyes knew that the ghosts always tried to take blood, attempting to fill their empty veins, in hopes of living again...heh...idiots.

He waited, as the figures slowly rose, watching him with blank eyes. He raised an eyebrow, as they lent back up, one coming forth from the others, his old friend, the great Espilles. His armor still worn, and his body the same it always was except now transparent. The ghost asked of how he was remembered on the surface world, and Sonulyes told him, about how he was remembered more than anyone since Hercules, and how his son was now a hero as well. The ghost thanked him, and then told him of his fate, the only way he could get home, the only way the God's would allow him.

"Listen well Sonulyes...When you leave this place...you will travel eastward, and there you will find a pass of the Sirens...they are deadly creatures that use singing to lure men to their graves upon their rocks...stay away from them at all costs..." Sonulyes smiled and thanked him, as another ghost, came before him.

"Beyond this you will find the deadly rocks of Messina. To the end of this straight, behind the right rocks lays the deadly monster, Sally, a terrible monster with many arms and many heads...and many legs...she shall eat six men at a time, be wary." Sonulyes shrugged, smirking.

"No prob. I'll go towards the other rock." The ghost shook his head.

"The other rock, underneath dwells Maribdis, a monster that causes great whirlpools by engulfing and then firing out water..." The hedgehog blinked.

"How do I get past?"

"You must stay to the middle, but if you are to stray may it be to Scylla. Better to loose six men then everything." Sonulyes smiled again, as he listened to their wisdom, but soon, he wasn't total listening, he heard something about cattle and something about some women, but only smiled and thanked them.

"...Now go...take your men, and leave this place, go, and find your way through these dangers. At the end you shall find Ithaca, and your quest finished." The hedgehog thanked them all once more, and took back to his boat, as his men watched the spirits eerily watch them, as they put up sails, and headed upstream, to their final chain of barriers, separating them form home.

**FINALLY! GOD those chapters were a snore! Time for the awesomeness :) **


	8. The Sirens

**Chapter 8: The Sirens**

The voyage wasn't complete, and although the men ached with tiredness, and felt as if they'd fall over dead upon the very rows they stroked back and forth, they went on, knowing, that they were getting closer and closer to their final destination. Ithaca lay only beyond there next challenges. Sonulyes couldn't wait, as excitement flew through his veins, they could now see a large duel mountains laid out in front of them, two reasonably flat surfaces that jutted from the sea, only a straight not too wide waterway in between. The blue hedgehog knew what lay in that cove and he turned to his men.

"Guys...hidden in those rocks, are a duo of nasty creatures...that we need to be sure, we do not hear their voices." Tailcus blinked at him.

"...Why?" Sonulyes looked towards the rocky mountain and frowned.

"...Because these things are called the sirens. They use their singing to send ships to their doom..." Tailcus blinked, looking a little afraid, as the ship continued to approach. "Hurry, we don't have much time, put these corks in your ears." He held a small container of wine bottle corks, and the men one by one went up and took a pair, inserting them into their ears, and making sure they stuck. Sonulyes had them tie him to the mast, because he did not have corks, as he needed to direct the ship and make sure nothing happened.

As they reached the alcove, the blue hedgehog was met with an unearthly singing, it was so horrible that he gritted his teeth, growling at the terrible vocals of creatures, as they now entered the mouth of the two isles. He couldn't understand, he thought the Sirens voice must be beautiful, but it was just the opposite, as he was forced to listen to the horrible singing. It was as if banshees were attempting to sing as they screamed, nails on a chalkboard, the sound of a jet engine, a cow giving birth to a two headed donkey.

"...Oh dear GOD IT'S HORRIBLE!" The men continued to row, unaware of either the singing or their captain yelling in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They finally passed past the source, as Sonulyes looked sideways, as did his men, and all gasped. Two large birds, larger than eagles, claws and feathers all, instead of hair it was plumage, the only difference was that their faces were that of the ugliest and most fat women he ever saw, the Siren's bellies were bloated, their cheeks chubby, their eyes small, their chests stout, and there singing, of course, absolutely horrible. Sonulyes' left eye twitched, a sudden rage filling him, as he heard his men simply go "Ewwww...". He wanted to slay them, teaching them that they sucked at singing, but the rope confined him. He growled, as the ropes whined, and stretched, until his arms began to bleed, and there was a snap, as he drew his sword and flung himself towards the bow of the boat, wanting to jump off, run up there and slice the bird women as much as he could. Someone held him back, in fact several people held him back, as Knukylochus, Tailcus, and several others dog piled him, corks still in their ears as they held him.

"THEY SUCK! LET ME AT THEM!!!" The horrible singing got fainter, as the boat now began to exit the cove, until the sirens left sight, and the singing ceased, leaving the only the sound the water against the boat and the seagulls near in the sky again. The men got off, Sonulyes got up, and took a deep breathe in and out, sighing and then smiling, as he nodded, the men taking out the corks.

"...What happened?" Knukylochus asked, raising an eyebrow. The blue hedgehog gave a slight chuckle, looking back at the isles and waved it off.

"...Nothing...just a couple of bird's who fell on their necks when younger..." The men all looked clueless, as Sonulyes rolled his eyes and got up. "Never mind, head straight, we have one final challenge before we see our beloved homeland again..." They already were being sent into another straight, this one much narrower then the first, and already, Sonulyes could hear the water churning. "...Sally, and Maribdis...".


	9. Sally and Maribdis

**Chapter 9: Sally and Maribdis**

The small boat entered the straight, and all gulped, as the end was ahead in sight, only about one hundred feet away. All looked to Sonulyes, as he gulped, having heard form the ghosts in the land of the Deceased, of the two monsters guarding the straight of Messina. Both dwelt underneath the rocks , hiding just out of view for sailors to approach. One, under the left rock, was Maribdis, originally a beautiful sea nymph named Marine, who helped her father Vectidon win tons of land for his kingdom. Because of this, the king of the gods, Beus (Zeus), transformed her into a massive mouth with flippers and sent her to spend eternity to a life time pf swallowing water thrice a day and engulfing it and then spitting it back out.

The other monster, on the right side, Sally; Originally a forest nymph, won the love of Vectidon himself, because of this, his jealous wife, turned her into a hideous monster, with six heads, twelve legs, and twelve arms, which were large tentacles with a single large hand at the end, and an endless hunger for flesh and blood. Sonulyes repeated this to his men, as they now could see the whirlpool as it continually spit out water as it engulfed it again. The men looked terrified, as Sally was not in sight, still hiding underneath the right rock. Sonulyes knew they had to keep straight, as that was the only way, a small sliver of space between the two monsters that Sally could not reach and Maribdis's range did not reach.

"Stay true to the center! If we are to drift only slightly we are doomed!" The all gulped, some closing there eyes to concentrate, as they reached the straight, and were approaching the two monsters, well one. "Draw your swords! Knukylochus, your with me!" The red echidna growled, taking his duel blades and standing next to the captain, as they stood to the right, waiting for the monster to attack. "Tailcus! Watch the whirlpool! If we drift too close tell them to move right!" The young fox nodded, looking scared, but also brave, as he went to the edge on the left, and watched over the edge at the whirlpool.

And so it began, as Sonulyes knew that they needed to not only move, but fend of Sally at the same time, to save as many men as possible.

("Torn between Scylla and Charybdis" by Trivium starts playing)

Then there was a massive splash, as both Sonulyes and Knukylochus covered their eyes for a second, and there, to the entire right of the boat, surfacing from the water, arching over them were nine huge tentacles, each ending in a massive, brown furred hand. Knukylochus grinned with adrenaline.

"Bring it on!!!" The hands flew towards the two, as their blades scythed through the air, striking at the attacking monstrous tentacle hands, which either dodged, or stopped short of the swinging blades, floating in the air and wiggling the fingers slowly, as if taunting the sailors. Sonulyes lopped off a finger as hand launched towards him, as he quickly yelled to Tailcus.  
"How are we!?"

"Still fine!-AHHHH! What is that!?" Sonulyes groaned, yelling as he continued swinging madly, too afraid to give in to his muscles pleas to rest.

"That! Rrrr! Would be, Rrrr! Sally!" The tentacles eventually separated, and Sonulyes gasped, as half of them began attacking the rowers, two were grabbed into the air, as they wiggled there in the air, yelping in fear, before being dragged underwater. In that moment Sonulyes growled, and then growling turned to a yell of anger, as he made a single jump form his spot and flew through the air, towards the tentacles, and making a single swipe through and down through the air.

There was a loud slicing sound, and knukylochus punched the air.

"Nice!" Two of the hands lopped off from the tentacles and flew into the water, making a big splash before vanishing below the surface. Sonulyes smirked, yelling towards the creature underwater, becoming cocky, as there boat was now three-fourths out of reach from the monster and out of the straight nearly.

"There! Take that bitch!" He heard a screech from underwater and a splash again blinded him, as he felt something grab him, and hoist him into the air, and hold him there.

"Sonulyes!" The blue hedgehog blinked, realizing the creature had him, he kicked the green tentacle but nothing happened, as he was brought down towards the water.

"Oh no freaking way!" He stabbed down into the brown furred hand and made another kick, as he propelled himself backwards, and barely grabbing the edge of the boat, as they got out of reach of both creatures, watching them and crying in victory, looking back and smirking, knowing the monsters couldn't follow them. Sonulyes frowned though, knowing It had eaten two of his men, but then remembered it had destroyed two of it's hands, which alone was a large accomplishment. The men cheered, getting out the wine, and celebrating, as they could sense Ithaca was near, very near.

**^^ Was looking forward to doing that chapter for a while. Only 2 left, I'm skipping about 3 or 4 chapters total, which isn't bad...not that it matters, no one's reading this fro some dumb reason...-_-.**


End file.
